Shirohae
by Tsuki no Ame
Summary: The rain has taken everything away from me. It left me a dead family and a baby nephew. How am I supposed to live, knowing that I must love and protect this child? Huh, Hinata? When will the rain ever stop? When will the darkness, let in light? /AU
1. Chapter 1: Samidare

_**Shirohae  
><strong>_

When Uchiha Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, dies with his wife in a car accident they leave their baby boy, Kazu, behind. The baby is passed to its now legal guardian, Nagato. Nagato, who is at work almost 24/7 has no time to take care of the baby. Sasuke, who is just a young 15 year old boy, has to take care of their baby in Nagato's place. Stuck a crying baby and no one to help him take care the baby, he goes to the closest person who he knows can help; Hyuuga Hinata, the daughter of Fugaku's best friend Hizashi. Will Hinata be able to deal with someone else's baby….and Sasuke?

Uchiha Sasuke; His parents died when he was 7 years old. Itachi, his aniki, shares a special and ultimately close bond towards him. It is the same with Naruto. He's currently 14 years old in this story.

Hyuuga Hinata; Her mother died soon after she gave birth to her younger sister, Hanabi. Her father finds Hinata as a weakling and too naive. He never wants to deal with her. She admires Naruto and has a crush on Sasuke's best friend, Naruto, since 1st grade. She's currently 14 years old in this story.

Hyuuga Neji; His mother died when she gave birth to him. His father mysteriously vanished, later on he found out that he was assainated by a gang related group. He finds his cousin attractive and too naive. So he develped a 'sister-complex' with her. Because of Hinata, he developed a sincere relationship with his uncle and other people -which he became friends with. He took advantage of her kindness and sincerity, he never had a real family. He is extremely, EXTREMELY, protective over her. He is a year older than Hinata.

Uchiha Kazu; The baby of Uchiha Itachi and his girl friend Konan. He looks like an exact replica of Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shirohae<em>**

****_Chapter 1;__  
><em>**_  
>Samidare<br>_**_Early Summer Rain_

* * *

><p>I hate the rain. Why? Because, something bad always has to happen to me when it rains. For example, a couple of days ago it was raining. It just so happened that I just had my white collard shirt on and had no umbrella. I was all soaked and all of the girl practicly molested me. Anothor example, my parents died in an airplane crash during a storm. Their bodies-never found. I looked out of the window, the droplets of rain hitting the window like a shower.<p>

It was 6:00 PM, the sun was just setting creating a beautiful array of different mixtures of orange and red. It reminded me of a certain blonde idiot and an annoying older brother. Suddenly, the sunset turned crimson red as it made its way towards night time. The rain hit harder to the point it sounded like a gun.

Being bored as hell, I went to the kitchen and grabbed my aniki's usual glass cup. I unexpectedly dropped the cup on accident and glass was all over the floor. "Shit, Itachi's going to kill me when he gets home."

I picked up a glass peice, which of course ended up cutting me. I just stood up and stared at my blood dripping down my finger. I gave a worried look, my brother was supposed to be home a long time ago. I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and brought the first aid kid to clean and bandage my cut. After that, I resumed picking up the peices of glass. I placed them on my hankerchief, carefully. Looking out the window, it was nighttime. And the rain was still pouring in.

_Aniki, what's taking you so long? You said it'll take you only 30 minutes...It's been almost an two hours._

My older brother never lies to me, nor is he never late. Not even a minute late. Something was definatly wrong.  
>You know that feeling you have when you feel like something bad happened? Well, I'm certainly getting this feeling.<p>

First of all, the rain poured down hardly.  
>Secondly, Itachi's favorite glass cup is broken.<br>Third, that bad feeling I got in the darkest pit of my heart.

"Aniki, what happend to you?" I asked myself inside the empty apartment. After picking up the peices of glass I went to my bedroom to take a quick long nap. The next time I woke up it was 9:28 PM. The door bell had just rang. Getting up, I yawned and headed towards the door. Opening the door, I see a familiar person.

"Nagato, what are you doing here?"

His eyes looked swollen and awfully red. "I see you haven't heard anything yet."

"What are you talking about? Did my aniki do something stupid again?" I asked seriously. Nagato had something wrapped, and was holding it as if it was a baby.

Nagato let out a small chuckle and looked at me with painful eyes. "Sasuke, your brother Itachi...**is dead**."

My heart sank, despair loomed over, everything around me was darkness. "W-What! No, No, that's a lie." Nagato shook his head.

"Konan, Konan too...she died with him. They both got into a car accident."

My eyes widened. _What the hell was she doing with him?_

"Apparently...she...they were both seeing each other." _Of course, that would explain it. Since my aniki never talks about his relationships with anyone._

"H-How, when-" I stammered out. The words couldn't come out.

"It was raining hard, when your brother turned; the car suddenly flipped over almost 5 times. Konan left **their baby **with me at the time."

_Say what? Did I just hear Nagato right or am I on drugs?  
><em>"Baby? Whoa whoa whoa, wait. **What baby? **Itachi and Konan are only 18 years old!"

"I see Itachi hasn't told you about that either." He grinned a bit. There was a small cry from the blanket Nagato was holding. Could this be-

"This is their baby, Uchiha Kazu." My eyes laid upon a replica of Itachi. There was no signs of Konan anywhere on the baby. Kazu opened his eyes and looked at me with those similar orbs of my brothers. When he saw me, he cried loudly. I was stone when that happened.

_So, I'm not attractive to this kid?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as Nagato comforted the baby boy in his arms. He peered at the baby, which reminded him of his older brother Itachi.<br>Sasuke came up with a sudden decision. One that may change his life. "From now on I'll take care of the baby."

"What! Do you know what you're saying?"  
>"Of course I do idiot. You are always gone due to work and Itachi would've want their baby in the hands of me. Because..." <em>Because? Do I really have a real reason why? Itachi-Itachi would've wanted me to...<em>

"You're only 14 Sasuke! Itachi is gone, who will pay for the bills? Who will babysit the baby when you're at school? Do you understand the-"

"I'll find someone who can help. I'm pretty sure Itachi and Konan wouldn't want their baby to be put up for adoption."

Sasuke's eyes were serious and honest. Nagato couldn't help it but, gave the baby to Sasuke. It was a risky thing to do, to let a unexperienced teenager to take care of his best friends 4 month year old son. But, Nagato has known Sasuke since Sasuke was just a little chibi. Nagato knew almost everything that Itachi knew about Sasuke. _Almost everything._

"If there's anything you need Sasuke, I'll be here for you." Nagato told Sasuke in a sincere and honest tone. Sasuke nodded, "I know that already."  
>They both smirked at each other.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, by the way, your brothers life insurence and all of his money will be passed down to you now."<p>

"How much is it?" I asked. I was pretty sure that its-

"Possibly, **2 to 3 Million Dollars**."

I was seriously, just about to faint right there, right now. But, I kept my cool. I was expecting 6,000 bucks but, **MILLIONS? **And Itachi said, "We can't get that Sasuke, we're poor."  
>Fucking Itachi and his schemes. After mom and dad died I wondered where the hell all of that money went. Shit, I could live off 5 years out of that.<p>

"Oh yeah, I'll give you all of the stuff the baby needs. It's at my apartment, will you stay here and wait until I get the ."

"So, you're _Kazu_, huh? Your name means_ p__eace_..." The kid looked up at me and stared. I thought about my brother, he would never come through that door again, he would _never_ annoy me, he would _never_ help me with my fangirls, he would never...he would _never_be there by my side when I needed him the most. My eyes closed, all that I saw was my brother. I saw Konan too, she was important too. She was like a sister to me, she was the only girl in the Akatsuki so whenever she came over she would always baby me and tease me. Itachi-Itachi was just a brother. A brother that I hated and loved.

Before I knew it, a stream was flowing down my eyes. I just couldn't stop crying.

"Gnk...Umh...Itachi..." I rembered his last words to me before he walked out of that door.

'_I'll be going out for a little bit Sasuke. Don't leave the house._'  
>'<em>Why would I leave the apartment? All that will happen is a swarm of girls would stalk me.<em>'  
>'<em>Heh, that's right isn't it? Just don't leave. I'll be back.<em>' _he poked my forehead and took a step out of the door.  
>'Bye, Sasuke.'<em>

Usually, I would say something back but, I just didn't. I didn't say, _"See you later, Aniki." _or _"Whatever...see you. Come back safe."  
><em>More and more tears flooded out of my eyes. Kazu's small, chubby, and warm hands touched my cheek. He looked at me with eyes saying, 'What's wrong?'

This baby was my only blood relative left. The only one, relating to my older brother, Itachi.

"I swear, to Nagato, to Konan, to my parents, to Itachi, to _myself_, and to you that I'll protect you no matter what happens along the way, kid. You won't have to experience what me and your father went through, okay?"

Baby Kazu, laughed and smiled. I smiled back too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, Hinata isn't in this chapter but! She shall be in the next! :D I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will continue to wait and read more. Eheh. ^^

**Next time in **_Shirohae_

Living in a big condo with your cousin isn't always that bad. Well, most of the time considering he is apart of the male population and very over protective. Uchiha-san's older brother's death arises throughout the entire school. Although, Uchiha-san dosen't seem to be sad at all. Wait, Kakashi-sensei! Why am I being paired up with Uchiha-san?

_**Chapter 2:** The Only Brother_


	2. Chapter 2: The Only Brother

**A/N: **Sorry to bother you guys but, you should really listen to the Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST "The Only Brother" at the certain part of this story. I really recommend it. It makes it more sad and dramatic. Oh, and I am EXTREMELY sorry that I have not posted up this sooner. I was extremely busy with school projects at the end of the year. Since it's summer and I'm lonely I'll post more often! ^^ Oh and by the way, on the sumary on the last chapter, Iruka will be their homeroom teacher. i'm sorry. I frogot. =.='

**Shirohae**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: <em>The Only Brother**

* * *

><p>"You know...you didn't have to walk me all the way here. Your high school is about mile away from here; are you sure you won't be late?"<p>

_"Who's that girl?"  
>"Kyaaah!~ He's so hot! Is that his girlfriend?"<br>"He must be a high schooler, that girl so so lucky! I'm jealous."_

"I won't be late Hinata-sama. I have never been late to school. I'm just making sure that no foul demon will bother you."

_"Damn, that girl is cuuute!"  
>"Let's go ask her out to karaoke."<em>

The man with long chocolate covered hair glared. His eyes, fierce. Everyone became quiet, for they had a feeling that they have never had. The girl next to him had indigo hair that went a little bit past her shoulders. She had the same eyes as him, they looked like moons. Except her eyes had a tint of lavender.

She wore a white and red sailor fuku. The girls who walked inside the school had the same uniform but, as for this girl she stood out like a snow white bunny in front of a red background.

She tilted her head towards the left, making a cute curious face. He turned to her and saw that face. The boys behind him had a nosebleed and attempted to cover it. Even her cousin had an "inner" nosebleed. He was not incest (or so thought he did) towards his cousin or any of his family members. It would be a disgrace to his family.

"I should get going Hinata-sama, stay out of trouble. Call me if anyone bothers you." He told her.

She nodded in response. "Yeah!" She giggled. They both said their goodbyes and headed towards their school grounds.

Hyuuga Hinata was practically the star at Konoha Middle School. At the same time she was quite the loner. She excelled in her studies, athletics, music, and the arts. But, that was not enough for her father. She was too kind and naive to hurt anybody. She did not master taijutsu. She was immediately put to shame even though she seemed perfect in every way and looked cheery, a fire burned inside of her. A fire big enough to take down a village and its people.

As she walked towards her classroom A-4 on the 4th floor, she saw a crowd of...girls.

_Sasuke-san must already be here._

"Sasuke!" _That_ voice_...Naruto-kun!_

His voice was clear and loud- as usual. But, he seemed like he was urgent. Like something bad had happened. Before she could even say "O-Ohiyo Gozaimasu, Naruto-kun!" to him she stopped and watched him run past her.

"Get out of the way you hyena's!" Hinata turned around and saw Naruto fast walking towards the classroom. He couldn't go throught the crowd. So, as an Uzumaki he did it the Uzumaki way. Going above. Naruto climbed over the pack of hyena's.

"Hey!"  
>"Watch it Uzumaki! You're messing my hair up!"<br>"What's with you?"  
>"Your butt is in my face!"<p>

Behind Hinata, a couple of girls whispered among themselves.

"Hey, did you hear?"  
>"What?"<br>"You know Uchiha Itachi in the highschool division right?"  
>"Yeah? What about him? He's such a hottie!"<br>"Well, I heard on the news that he died in a car crash along with the high school division's kaichou, Konan."  
>"EEEH! Isn't he Sasuke-kun's-"<p>

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Naruto yelled.

Worried, Hinata quickly walked towards the classroom, softly pushing away the pack of hyena's and following Naruto'd trail. Along with the other girls she stood there and saw, Uchiha Sasuke sitting in his desk, looking very tired and bored- as usual. Uzumaki Naruto, stood in front of his desk, looking straight into his eyes. The eyes of the ocean met with the darkness of the sea floor.

"What do _you _want?" Sasuke asked, with his usual harsh and cold words. But, something seemed different with him. He was not extremely cold nor he was giving off a seriousness. His voice, seemed sad and in pain.

Naruto suddenly pulled Sasuke by his collar and held him up.  
>The girls gasped. Hinata gasped.<br>Sasuke just looked down at him, emotionless.

"Teme! You...You know I'm worried about you?"

"And what about it?" Sasuke replied coldly.  
>"You bastard. Your brother just died and Konan died too! Why are you making such face! A face like Itachi didn't even exist!"<p>

Sasuke immediately flashed him an evil glare. "Shut up, what do _you _know! You never had a family in the first place!" Naruto's eyes widened from shock to what his best friend said. He looked down and the shadow covered his eyes. His teeth were locked onto place and grinded. He clenched his fist. Naruto looked up at his best friend with sad eyes.

"You know, even though I didn't have a family, I thought of you as my brother." His voice was awfully quiet and somber. Sasuke didn't want to look at him and looked towards the window outside.

"Leave me alone, all of you."

Sasuke easily let go out of Naruto's grasp, took his bag, and pushed away the crowd of girls. When he passed Hinata, Hinata couldn't help, but to stare at the young man. She saw that look in his eyes, eyes full of loneliness. Uchiha Sasuke decided to ditch class for once.

His fan girls were scared, to be honest. Their beloved Sasuke-kun was scary and cruel. None of them decided to go after him. Nor did Hinata, because she was mostly worried about Naruto. But, knowing Naruto, she didn't want to bother him. Naruto needed time to himself, needing time to think about what just happened.

Hinata was class rep and a class rep's duty was to help her classmates. She followed Uchiha Sasuke. He would be in his usual place, the roof top.

Hinata slightly creaked open the roof top door and took a peek. Sasuke was up on top of a smaller building (which from the inside was a storage room on the outside it has a ladder to climb on). She opened the door and closed it from behind her and she headed up the ladder.  
>There she found Uchiha Sasuke sitting down with his legs open and his arms over it. The cool wind brushed his jet black hair. His eyes full of sadness. He was too concentrated on the situation not to even notice Hinata below him. She climbed the latter but, did not climb all the way and took a peek up at the beauty everyone loved.<p>

The sun was up high, the leaves passed by, the clouds were missing from the blue sky.

Uchiha Sasuke cried. He didn't make any sounds or closed his eyes. He just cried. And cried. And cried again. Seeing him cry, made Hinata cry too. She tried her best to be quiet.

"**Itachi**." That single word had so many mixed emotions. So much, sadness. Hinata couldn't keep quiet anymore and let out her crying voice.

Sasuke quickly turned to Hinata, whom had shown herself to him. Her face was flushed with tears. Sasuke quickly wiped his tears with his sleeve and pretended like none of that happened.

"Why are you here, Hinata?" he asked her.  
>She quickly wiped her tears with her laced handkerchief and put it back into her pocket.<p>

She didn't want to but, she did. She went towards Uchiha Sasuke and hugged him. She gave him a motherly hug.

He was shocked. He would usually push the girl off but, he needed it. Hinata's hug felt like his own mother's hug. She smelled like lavender. A refreshing smell of lavender. Strangely, he hugged her back. A pink shade of blush covered Hinata's face. Sasuke, remained emotionless. He closed his eyes.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Itachi-san, will always be in your heart."

Sasuke only cried one tear and nodded in agreement. "I know."

* * *

><p>Second period P.E was awkward between the pearl eyed Hinata and the onyx eyes Sasuke.<p>

After their little moment together, Kakashi suddenly burst through the door with Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata immediately jumped away. Hinata was so embaressed that she was "caught" hugging with Uchiha Sasuke by her crush Uzumaki Naruto. What she didn't know was that Naruto didn't even know Hinata was even hugging him, That they were simply having a chit chat. It didn't bother him at all.

Kakashi busted Sasuke and Hinata for 'attempting to skip first period' together. Luckily Hinata nor Sasuke had any consequences since this time it was, 'okay'.

Anyhow, noticing that Hinata was with Sasuke he told MIGHT GAI to do pairings for P.E. And made a recommendation for Hinata to be with Sasuke. Gai disapproved but, knowing Kakashi he can make Gai do anything. -using blackmail- (Hint: Acorn)

"Hey hey, look, it's the Hyuuga Heiress."  
>"Man, I am so glad that we're in her class!"<br>"Not many people know her, huh?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well, other dudes would rather go out with Haruno Sakura or Yamanaka Ino but, Hyuuga Hinata is _something_! She always comes to school an hour early to clean up our classrooms even though she isn't on duty for it. She's so quiet too."  
>"No wonder it's so clean! Wait, how do you know she comes an hour early?"<br>"I-It's not like that, man!"

Hinata was fully dressed in the schools P.E uniform. A tight, white P.E shirt with a single red stripe on the sleeve and red shorts that went up to her thighs. Her silky hair was put into a high ponytail. The boys gawked at her when she came out of the locker room.

"Okay! Everyone gather around and listen! I've noticed that your youth has been taken for granted, from now own you will have partners for P.E!"

Some people booed and some cheered.

"But," Everyones face fell.

"I will assign you partners, isn't that great! Your youth will defiantly won't be taken for granted." Everyone booed, Gai continued on.

"Ahem. Okay, go meet your partner when I call out your name! First is, Inuzuka Kiba! Uzumaki Naruto!"  
>Naruto slumped down. He wanted to be paired up with Sakura.<p>

"The two idiots, how typical." Sakura told Ino and nodded in agreement.

"Haruno Sakura! Yamanaka Ino!"  
>The girls both practicaly glared daggers at each other.<p>

"Aburame Shino! Nara Shikamaru!"

"Akimichi Chouji! Yuki Haku!

The list went on and on until, "Well, it turns out that Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata are the only ones left."

Hinata timidly looked over towards Sasuke shyly. The boys were disappointed that they did not end up with Hyuuga Hinata. The girls glared hell towards the timid, shy girl as she approached the lone wolf.

"Neee~ Gai-senseiii!" The pinky asked.  
>"What is it Haruno?"<br>"Why does Hyuuga-san -who is a _girl_- get to be paired up with Sasuke-kun, who is clearly a boy?" Haruno Sakura clearly did not like not Hinata because, she was paired up with HER SASUKE-KUN! How can Hyuuga Hinata be paired up with Uchiha Sasuke but, HARUNO SAKURA CANNOT BE PAIRED UP WITH HIM? She was furious!

_Of course Gai-sensei will not accept a boy and girl as partners for P.E! It's not fair!_

"You do have a point Haruno." _SHANNAROOOOOO! Of course!  
><em>"But," _EEEEEH?  
><em>"It will not be even because 2 groups of three is not fair." Sakura was filled with dissapointment and anger.

_You win this time, Hyuuga._

Sasuke gave out a long sigh. Gai has instructed to do their "youthful stretching" while he had to do some 'things'.

They both sat down. Hinata sat in front of him and Sasuke sat behind her. She took her feet out and stretched while Sasuke pushed her back.

"THAT DAMN UCHIHA!" the boys in the background cursed.  
>"THAT DAMN HYUUGA!" the girls in the background cursed.<p>

_Urgh...this is annoying..._Sasuke said to himself madly.

"Take this Uchiha!' from behind, someone kicked Sasuke from behind. Quickly reacting, he grabbed Hinata and turned his head. "Oi! Watch it you idiot!" the girls were pretty shocked and so were the boys. The quiet Uchiha Sasuke was yelling, and protecting a girl? What was just going on?

"E-E-E-Eto! Uchiha-saaan!"  
>"What?"<br>Sasuke turned to Hinata and looked over her. His hands were placed right ontop of...her breasts. How un-Sasuke like.

"Sorry." he apologized and immediatly let go.  
>"I-It's okay." she puckered her lips as a flush of red appeared once more on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>The day went by pretty fast for the Uchiha and Hyuuga, actually. But, it was due to Hinata's acts that made the day go by faster. She practily attempted to back away from the Uchiha after that little event with her 'breasts'. During P.E, Hinata was practily saved because, today's lesson was Girl's Volleyball and Boy's basketball. Throughout the day went smooth for her.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke had his own problems to think of. He thought about how he was going to take care of Kazu while he was at school. Today, Nagato took the day off (for once) to take care of Kazu. So that just saved him for _one _day. Sasuke thought that if he used the money from which he inherited for babysitting, everything would be solved! Except, how will he buy groceries and pay for the bills?

_Being an adult sucks._ Sasuke groaned loudly, only to make girls squeel and have nosebleeds. _Oh yeah, I'm in homeroom for a "emergency meeting". Tch._

Iruka walked into the roudy classroom and began instructing.

"Now now everyone, class has begun." Iruka calmed the class down and began this "meeting".

"Starting from today everybody will be in partners."  
>"EEEEH?" The class bolted out. Iruka shot out a glare and the class immediatly shut up.<p>

"As you all know the Cultural Festival is coming up next month. So, since I'm pretty sure you all will not be able to decide on one thing, Kiba, Naruto." Iruka sent them a glare. Both of the dog-like boys murmured and crossed their arms.

"So, I asked some our class represenatives and some other mature teens in this classroom for what they would like to do. They all agreed on..."  
>He paused. Everyone was eager what it was. Naruto was even sweating! He sincerly hoped that it wasn't a cafe or anything like that. Last year for the Cultural Festival they had a cafe and Naruto slipped on a napkin which made him fly across the room with a tray of hot cofee right into the breasts of the principal of Konoha Gakuen, Tsunade. Oh, never again he would touch a tray of tea. Being pumbled by the hands of a 50 year old beastly woman...gives him shivers.<p>

"A cafe!"

Sucks to be you Naruto.

Everyone clapped in joy. Well, the girls did.  
>"Not just any ordinary cafe either, a cosplay cafe!" Iruka-sensei said proudly.<p>

A certain blonde immediatly put his hand up. "Iruka-sensei! If we don't have a cosplay outfit we won't be able to participate right?" Naruto hoped he would say, "That's right!"

"Nope! You are required to participate Naruto! You can improvise." Naruto slumped in his seat. He then rose back up with his hand in the air.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Will Tsunade baa-chan be here?"

"YES Naruto. She'll be going to _every _classroom."

Naruto slumped in his seat once again. Even looking more depressed.

Iruka quieted down the class and explained why they were needed to be in partners. To cooperate better, make new friends, and to work as a team.

"Okay, listen up, I won't say it again! Class will be ending in a few seconds. So I'll post the paper on the window!"

The bell rang. Everyone immediatly went towards the list of partners. Especially, the girls.

**_Partners:_**

**_Haruno Sakura - Uzumaki Naruto (Waiters and Menu Designers)_**  
><strong><em>Yamanaka Ino - Nara Shikamaru (Designers)<em>**  
><strong><em>Honjo Ayame - Akimichi Chouji<em> _(Chefs_**_**)**_

And the list went on. The girls eagerly were searching for Uchiha Sasuke's name, hoping to be right next to him. But...

_**Hyuuga Hinata - Uchiha Sasuke (Waiters and Menu**_** Designers****)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay people. I can't do this anymore. I've been on writers block for SO MANY MONTHS. I have decided to stop RIGHT HERE. When will the next chapter be up? I don't know...IN DECEMBER? SINCE MY WRITERS BLOCK WILL NEVER GO AWAY. TT^TT Anyway peoples, I'm trying my BEST thinking of amazing stuff. Sigh. Towards the ending of this chapter I was extremely lazy. I apologize. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I FINISHED THIS AT 3AM. TT^TT

**Next time on** _Shirohae  
><em>  
>What's better? Changing a baby's diaper or having Hyuuga Hinata coming over to my apartment? Changing a baby's diaper <em>with<em>Hyuuga Hinata, thats for sure.

_**Chapter 3: **Glued State_


End file.
